An interpersonal relationship is a kind of resources. The interpersonal relationship may be used for further inferring a living circle, a consumption level, a social status, and even a personal preference of a person, so as to further make a targeted recommendation, retention of a valued customer, or the like, which is undoubtedly important to a merchant. The interpersonal relationship is obtained in many manners. Currently, the interpersonal relationship is generally interred by analyzing a large amount of data. Photos provide most vivid visual information. As photographing becomes an important function of a mobile phone, a quantity of photos increases explosively. People are willing to share group photos of them and friends or relatives to a network medium such as Facebook®. These resources provide feasibility for estimating an interpersonal relationship by using photos.
A body location relationship between people usually reflects an intimacy degree between people, and an interpersonal relationship may be further inferred. For automatically determining a body relationship between two persons in a photo by a computer, in the prior art, person detection is first performed on the picture and then single-person gesture estimation is performed on each detected person. Afterwards, two-person joint gesture estimation is performed on two persons whose gesture estimation results overlap so as to obtain a body relationship between the persons.
Accuracy of the single-person gesture estimation or the two-person joint gesture estimation is not high because the single-person gesture estimation or the two-person joint gesture estimation is easily affected by a factor such as blocking. Therefore, due to a lack of an effective analysis on a result of the single-person gesture estimation or the two-person gesture estimation, accuracy of a body relationship directly estimated according to the result of the single-person gesture estimation or the two-person joint gesture estimation is not high.